


拍照游戏

by 3319055867



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3319055867/pseuds/3319055867
Summary: 熟悉的陌生人





	拍照游戏

除却巫山系列之一《拍照游戏》

红彤彤的番茄堆置在青绿色的菠菜旁，乍一眼看去，仿佛追溯到清纯年华时，农地里无添加无农药的西红柿又大又甜，货真价实；冰糕也是奶香四溢，入口即化；糯米团子揉成糍粑，炸得金黄。那时候的爱情好似山楂树下单纯执著的承诺，付一腔热血。年轻的姑娘挎着花篮，纱裙上碎点斑斑，蝴蝶发结于嬉笑间翻飞舞落，活灵活现。

当年车马很慢，一生只够爱一个人。如今车水马龙，城市气息掩埋了这一切。

沈巍擅长鸡蛋番茄饭，最近又学会了做玉米番茄排骨汤。两年前，他自黑暗中醒来，除了名字外其余通通都忘了个干净。不知道有没有亲戚姐妹，或者已经结婚的爱人，思虑许久，沈巍最终还是没有勇气去警察局报案。他的衣兜里仅有几张人民币，任何类似于身份证银行卡这种可以证明他身份的证件都没有。无奈之下，沈巍乘公车到距离郊区最近的城市，找了份课余辅导的工作。

因为一直都是独居，沈巍租了间条件简陋的房子，喧嚣的闹巷经常鱼龙混杂，但是他并不在意。

拾起一颗番茄，细嫩的指节被衬托得苍白，沈巍垂落眼睑，掩饰情绪。他总感觉身后有一道视线盯着自己，目光灼灼直刺得脊背发寒。

“就要这些吧。”他露出礼貌的微笑，付钱后接过塑料袋。

沈巍搬来龙城已经有段时间了，邻里街坊都认识他，他总能给人一种温润如玉的气质，哪怕夏季穿着再普通不过的纯白半袖，冬季套着雪白却厚重的鸭绒棉袄，春夏都是精致得体的正装，但他西服革履的模样仍然吸引走不少未婚女孩子的芳心。

可惜他隐藏的极好，没有人知道他其实是依附于乾元身下的坤泽。似乎是以前受过伤的缘故，他控制信息素的能力有限，发情期来临之际，即使注射了抑制剂，如果苦橘的味道不能够全部收敛，他依然会选择闭门不出。

拔掉钥匙，锁上防盗门。沈巍将蔬菜规整到冰箱里，他去卧室换衣服时，落地窗外陡然闪过一轮耀眼的光芒，沈巍差点以为是他花了眼。但很快，他反应过来这是由金属反光引起的。

匆匆系住纽扣，沈巍向对面的窗户望去。戴着口罩帽子的男人正站在窗边，手里举着金属磨边的相机，见沈巍发现了自己，便摘掉口罩扬了扬手，唇边凝出一抹诡异的笑容。

偷窥狂，他心里冷道。

最近发情期的征兆愈演愈烈，沈巍不得不承认，某些方面他确实变得比平日敏感。

向来从容不迫地沈老师揉了揉太阳穴，慌乱地撤回视线，准备去厨房收拾煮饭的食材。

门铃就是在这个时候响起来的。

赵云澜套了件黑色冲锋衣，明明提着外卖却懒得戴印有公司名字的头盔，但他戴了白手套。

“您好，您的外卖。”

装的一点也不像。

沈巍打开门后皱眉。

他沉声道:“抱歉，我没有点外卖。”

“不对啊？您看订单上就是您的名字啊！沈巍！”说罢，赵云澜真将包装盒上贴着的信息示意给沈巍看。

“那……你稍等，我打电话问问。”沈巍犹豫片刻又转回身，说道，“请问你是哪个外卖公司的？”

“唉不用那么麻烦了，我帮你打吧。”不等沈巍同意，赵云澜侧身挤入屋内，生怕对方会拒绝他。

空气中飘荡过玫瑰味的信息素，勾得人心痒。

沈巍的面色阴沉，道:“你究竟想做什么？”

面前的乾元摆明有意无意地释放着信息素，试探他的底线。

“小巍，你真不记得我了？”

赵云澜摘下白手套，将外卖扔到垃圾桶里，开始满屋子转圈。他要把所有的抑制剂都搜刮出来。

然后扔掉。

眼皮子突突地跳，沈巍闻言有瞬间的恍惚，两年来，从未触及的柔软之处被撩拨起一道纹波，丝丝涟漪不清凉却滚烫着温暖了四肢百骸，那声小巍响彻记忆的上空，似乎曾经拥有过千百次不止。

他抿住唇。

现在反倒疑虑更深了。

没有得到回应纯属意料之中，赵云澜才不会自怨自艾，就此放弃。先前与沈巍相处的那些光阴将他早已经打磨得愈挫愈勇。

但蜜罐子泡久了，赵云澜忘记，幸福也是有额度的。

直至透支那天，一切都变了——大战告捷，沈巍身陨。

赵云澜从来没有想过，他还能再遇见沈巍。更没有预料到，他为了重新接近对方，居然会使用偷窥、造假这些犯罪手段。就在刚才，原本朝夕相处的爱人活生生站在自己眼前，幽幽冷香沁入心脾，他多么渴望抚摸这人的每一寸皮肤。

焦躁犹如崖壁的青藤，密密麻麻地缠绕上肆虐又疯狂滋生的占有欲。

甚至。

赵云澜甚至破罐子破摔，他偏执地决定，必须把人捆在自己身边，哪怕囚禁。

卧室的衣柜夹层间果然用塑料盒盛着三支抑制剂，赵云澜得意地挑眉。人的习惯是很难改变的，同居时，沈巍也会把抑制剂放到同样的地方。

最初他就不应该在客厅里搜寻，浪费时间。

眼睁睁看着素不相识的陌生人取走注射剂，沈巍才缓过神。自己是坤泽的秘密就这样轻易被撞破，赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，一览无遗。

“你到底是谁？”他跨步去抢，“你怎么知道我有抑制剂？”

沈巍的身形敏捷，但力道不足，想来是受伤后留下了后遗症。赵云澜心疼归心疼，却还是没有手下留情。他刻意且恶劣地散发着极具侵略性的信息素。坤泽的性生活常年寡淡，根本经不住挑逗，几番施压，竟出现了面颊烧红的症状。

这下赵云澜更加确定——沈巍体内残存的黑能量已经随记忆消散，不足为惧。

他脱下外套，反手将沈巍压倒在窗台上。

脖子上挂着明晃晃的照相机，伴随俯身的动作垂落。框体镀银，表面反射出冰冷的金属光泽，边缘由磨皮鹿茸包裹，显然是经过精心装饰。

镜片纤薄，阳光将沈巍的瞳孔照映得水润透亮。此刻他正盯着赵云澜胸前的相机，瞪大的双眼像是两颗遗落沧海的黑珍珠。

“你……你是……”方才对窗偷窥自己的那人。

“不好意思，让你发现了。”赵云澜凑近嗅了嗅沈巍颈间的苦橘味，无所谓地说道。

他就是故意的。

室内没有开窗，玫瑰香气聚集在房间里久久无法驱散，沈巍忽然明白这个钳住自己小臂的乾元准备干什么了。

他挣扎半天，大理石板硌着腰部，细嫩地皮肤逐渐变红。

“你放开我！”羞红了一张脸，沈巍怒道。

后穴流下几滴清液，他庆幸今日穿得不是西服裤子，黏腻地液体只濡湿了内裤，而没有沿着臀缝漏到大腿内根，况且深蓝色的牛仔裤几乎是看不出来水渍的。

“放开你？容易啊！”赵云澜在他颈侧吮出一朵红梅，还食髓知味地舔弄着，“咋俩有两年多没见，你怎么也得补偿补偿我吧！”

沈巍说不出什么话来了。

因为赵云澜把他的两只手腕锢在一起，空余的手摩挲上后颈的腺体，要论之前他还有反抗的余地，那么现在他是彻底软了腰身，堪堪依靠着赵云澜的力量才不至于滑倒。

小腹隐隐升起燥热之感，沈巍无措地闭眼。

发情期经过诱发，被迫提前了。

见沈巍放弃抵抗，赵云澜搂抱着他转去客厅的沙发上。苦橘虽然入口苦涩却愈品愈甘甜，沈巍这个人就是这样，你和他不熟悉的时候会觉得他尽管面带微笑犹如沐浴春风，但总是拒人于千里之外，熟悉了才能发觉他其实有颗赤子之心。

香甜浓郁的苦橘味正适合作催情剂，赵云澜毫无保留地将自己的爱意倾注在玫瑰分子中，他等待着它们徐徐钻入坤泽的皮肤，溶于血液，再也不能分离。

“小巍，我记得你说过。”赵云澜清清嗓子，把沈巍彼时的教导式口吻模仿地惟妙惟肖，“美好的事物容易转瞬即逝，唯有相片可以留存。”

大家都认为沈教授是个老古董，智能手机使不惯，对于网上冲浪更是一窍不通，你费心教他，即使他不愿拂了你的好意，但也是一副兴致缺缺的模样。赵云澜发现，向来耐心十足的沈教授也有耍小脾气的一面，他感觉既可爱又反差萌。

于是顺应沈巍的话，两人去影楼照了本纪念册。赵云澜至今仍清楚地记着，他提议后沈巍眼里燃起的星光，小心翼翼，照亮了黑暗的夜空。

不理解乾元话里的含义，沈巍扯开衬衫领口，难受地蜷起双腿。

长时间得不到爱抚，他只能自己伸手去疏解。张合地穴口在揉捏下变得柔软。从赵云澜这个方向看，如同在自慰。

销魂蚀骨的表情正无声地邀请他品尝，赵云澜走到对面蹲下，举起相机拍了几张照片。

拍摄中，他尽量变换角度，照片里是各种各样姿态的沈巍。

这要放在古代还不得依葫芦画瓢，照猫画虎，收录后编一本活春宫，普通百姓要想买简直是难如登天。

咔嚓咔嚓的声音在沈巍听来就是对自己的侮辱，他羞耻地抽回手指，抖着嘴唇试图开口，可训斥的话到了嘴边却萦绕着转为一句呻吟。

“你——嗯……”

赵云澜把相机摆到茶桌中央，这玩意儿是林静研究的高科技产品，具有定时拍照的功能。只要设置为自动模式，它就会在设定的秒钟后自动开拍。也可以设置连拍功能，这台相机的最高连拍时长是一个小时，因为胶卷的长度毕竟有限。

他将时间设置为1秒。按下快门键，皮靴也来不及脱就迫不及待地贴上沈巍的身体。

全身的毛孔都在飘散苦橘味，再与汗水蒸腾，宛如榨干汁水的鲜果。沈巍的味道足够引人犯罪。

赵云澜看着他软软垂落的双手，知晓他已经情动，不需要再施加禁锢。于是大着胆子含住他的唇瓣，反复咬噬。胸前的两粒红果也掐弄得红肿。神志迷茫中，沈巍感觉到自己的裤带在乾元粗暴的力道下解开。

他条件反射地支起膝盖反抗。赵云澜吃痛，却也不生气，只是隔着内裤惩罚似的揉搓他的敏感，温热的手掌把布料都揉得皱皱巴巴。照相机不时响起咔嚓声，双重刺激下他终于迎来了第一段高潮。

后穴溅落一股蜜液，濡湿了浅灰色的棉质底裤。

坤泽终于变乖了些，配合着乾元的挑逗，任他情色地勾掉自己的底裤，褪下自己的白体恤。

两根手指撑开穴口边缘的褶皱，赵云澜在床上做爱时没有什么耐性，他匆匆抽插几下，直接把自己的粗硕送了进去。

“嗯啊……”

一声痛呼，沈巍几乎喘不过气。他呜咽地呻吟，眼眶也逼得发红。

埋在体内的阴茎还再不停往里走，他只得主动挺腰，费力地吞咽着肉刃。

“不，不行……太深了……”

赵云澜不喜欢带安全套， 他憋了太久，前端才顶弄两下就喷射而出，白浊浇灌在内壁上，沈巍掐着他的胳膊，猛地一抖。

照相机尽职尽责，咔嚓一声。

赵云澜不等沈巍缓过余韵，深深浅浅地律动起来。他拿过相机，关闭了连拍功能，并把之前拍摄的照片挨个翻阅一遍。

他将照片举给沈巍看，“小巍，你看看你，真的好美好性感啊——”

照片里的男人抬高腰臀，正接受着乾元的给予。

沈巍最没有办法听这些露骨的言语，他羞愤道:“我，我……根本就不，嗯，不认识你……”

他不知道，这句话正是赵云澜的逆鳞。

 

冰冷的拒绝亦是引爆事态的导火索，赵云澜把相机重重地摔在茶桌上，镜头里的画面瞬间变得淫乱不堪，尽数都是白花花的肉体。

不顾沈巍逐渐染上哭腔的呢喃，他狠厉地挺跨，性器直接捅破了生殖腔的薄壁，冲进了生殖道里。

“啊——”

狂风暴雨般的掠夺吞噬了沈巍最后一丝理智。

苦橘味简直浓郁地呛人。

赵云澜箍住他的后腰，将他绯色的脊背翻转过来。

双臂支撑在沙发上，沈巍眨巴两下眼睛，泪水和汗水混合着滚落，湿透的碎发痒得他难受。

抚摸上背后的疤痕，赵云澜总算放缓了抽插的速度。伤疤早已结痂褪皮，现在泛着苍白色。

他知道疤痕是冰锥入体后留下来的。

夜尊也灰飞烟灭，可那些缠绵的过往似乎还历历在目。

赵云澜心中叹息。

他的小巍清减了。

精致的蝴蝶骨凸显得他愈发瘦弱。

怜惜地吻上那道伤疤，沈巍的呻吟声被顶撞得七零八落，赵云澜终究还是没有把精液射在生殖腔里。

几轮过后，沈巍除了猛烈的摇头，只剩下流泪。就连嗓子都喊得嘶哑，字不成句。

赵云澜取来麻绳，把沈巍抱到卧室绑在床上。坤泽专用的抑制剂都扔进了垃圾桶，发情期还有段日子，时间还长，他拿走了沈巍衣兜里的钥匙，去特调处命偷偷借助打印机把照片都洗出来，还顺便制成了投影。

这里的你会哭，会笑，会有许多小表情，而回忆中的你只会故作坚强，完全不同。

你等了我一万年，这次换我来等你吧。

沈巍，我会让你再一次爱上我的。

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，大家不要忘记评论哦！


End file.
